


心疼

by hoodie0508



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie0508/pseuds/hoodie0508
Kudos: 6





	心疼

心疼  
金容仙视角  
新手预警

看着前面抚着胃的女孩，紧锁着眉，接过经纪人递过来的胃药，撑着身子钻进了保母车里，自己眼匡就不自觉的红了起来  
回想起刚刚录广播时，她揉着胃隐忍的表情  
一定很疼吧！！  
平时表情管理做得那么好的她，脸上居然闪过连我都捕捉得到的痛苦  
似乎怕被我发现，总是挂着强撑的笑容回应我  
星啊～我不傻，你这样只会让我更心疼......

轻轻拉了一下站在自己前方，边滑着手机等着上车的棕发女孩  
“辉人呀～～跟你换一下位子”

女孩视线扫了一眼前面虚弱的背影，心疼地露出腼腆一笑  
“嗯～～”  
转身扑向自己身后的黑发女孩  
“黑金啊～～等等跟你坐前面 mua～～”

“啊～~喔...…”  
还在发呆的惠真傻傻地回了一句，任由对方的小爪在身上游荡

没心情看辉人逗着累到发愣的惠真，急忙钻进车里，顺手捞了一瓶水

车里的女孩紧闭着双眼摊在座位里，手里还握着经纪人刚给的药没动

轻轻拨掉黏在她脸颊旁的发丝想让她好受一点  
“星呀～先把药吃了吧”

似乎听到了声响，她半眯着双眼看向我，眼神流露出了往常没有的疲惫  
“呜～欧腻怎么坐我旁边？？”

我没有说话，只是扭开手里的宝特瓶向她递过去

接过水，她一口将药丸咽下，身子又缩回了椅子里，闭上了眼睛

尽我可能的轻轻探了探她的额头，不想打搅到不舒服的她  
呼～好险没发烧！！

“欧腻～～我没事的，快休息吧～～”  
她依然闭着双眼，轻声说道

担忧地望着她，缩回自己的位子  
兴许是被一整天满满的行程给累的，辉人跟惠真不像平时一样在车里闹腾，一个默默地滑着手机，一个静静的盯着窗外飘忽过去的景象发呆

车子在高速公路上驶得很平稳，睡意渐渐缠上了自己，最后，盘着腿 靠着窗的我也沉入了梦乡

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

感觉鼻子痒痒的，我皱了皱鼻子，撇过头继续睡  
却感觉有什么东西探进我鼻孔里，硬深深地给堵住了  
“昂～～”  
使劲地扭了扭头，想甩掉莫名的物体  
一睁眼，就对上调皮却透着温柔的眼眸，刚刚还插在我鼻子里的两只手指头欠揍的在我眼前晃了晃，接着抹在我身上

“昂～～文星伊，你干嘛啦！！！”  
朝她身上砸了几个不痛不养的长安洞火拳  
表面上虽然很生气，心里却松了口气，能那么欠打病肯定都好了

“当然是叫欧腻起床啰～不然你要一整晚睡车上吗？你那脖子肯定受不了～～”

哇～还那么啰唆，这人现在肯定好的不得了，瞎操心了  
扫了一眼前方的空空的座位  
”咦？？孩子们呢？？“

”嘶～～“  
感觉自己的脸颊肉被偷捏了一把，哀怨地瞪向眼前的凶手

”欧腻是睡蒙了吗？真可爱～～“  
她又把爪子伸向我睡塌的头发，揉了揉  
“咦～～欧腻没洗头，脏死了！！”  
嫌弃完一脸怕被揍的快速溜下车

“文星伊！！你给我站住！！”  
我起身抓着手机就想往外跑，才发现不知何时披在自己身上的外套，低头嗅了嗅  
恩～星的味道  
满足的嘴角勾了勾，一股温暖在我心里流过

下车前，扫到后照镜里，经纪人无奈的眼神，跟一脸我不想吃狗粮 我想下班的表情，识相的对着后照镜吐了吐舌头才跳下车  
这才发现年下已经在车门边候着，扶了我一把，深怕我又把自己摔着了  
她拿过我怀里拽着的外套，重新披在我肩上  
“夜里冷，欧腻的小肚肚要是着凉了怎么办呢～～”  
微凉的爪子又调皮的偷摸了一把我露出来的腹部  
得逞的她笑得鼻肌都上升了，自然的拉着我的手朝屋子里走

哎～文星伊总是这样，调皮捉弄人的同时，却又不着痕迹的照顾我

进了电梯，她很难得的按了两层楼  
我抬起眼有点意外地望向她  
唉？？这货平时不是为了进我家，各种扯的一匹的理由都说得出口嘛，今天这是怎么了？？

她靠着墙，眼神却避开我，说道  
“忙了一天，欧腻也累了吧，好好休息喔～～”  
语毕，才抬起头对我露出一个温柔的笑容

楼层到了，她轻轻将还出神的我推出电梯外  
“欧腻晚安！！”  
耳边传来熟悉的低音炮才回过神，转身余光似乎撇到几乎要阖上的电梯里，皱着眉的她，抚着肚子弯下腰，看着很难受的样子

只有一瞬的画面又是余光扫到的，充当自己眼花了，我并没有放在心上，进了家门就舒服的洗了个澡，将累了一天沉重的身子埋在柔软的被窝里

抓起扔在一旁的手机滑了一阵，突然有点怀念每晚赶着年下回去睡觉的氛围  
发了消息问年下睡了没，十五分钟后依然没有回应，年下洗澡不会洗那么久的呀？？  
心中正思考着这问题，出电梯后的那一幕却突然在脑中无限回放，仿佛暗示着我，这就是答案  
心里一颤，抓着手机穿着室内拖就冲去年下家按门铃

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～  
按门铃打手机都没回应，不安像一只磨人的小怪兽不停地抓挠着我的心，脑子已经蹦出好几种年下出事的画面，个个都如此的栩栩如生  
心急的想打开密码锁，却发先自己根本不知道她的密码  
明明就住在同一栋大楼，甚至连她家都没踏进去过

平时习惯了年下的热情与主动，才发现自己对她的关心与少得可怜

星的生日？？  
”哔！！”  
出道的日期？？  
”哔！！”  
不会是大发的生日呗？！  
”哔！！”

IC！！文星伊这家伙心里最重要到底是什么呀？？  
啊！是钱！！想到小年下每次生日都跟我要贵得要死的礼物，直播的时候还让我用钱回报她平日对我的照顾，我自信的输入四位密码  
8888！！  
”哔！！！！”

IC！！不管啦，破罐子破摔的按下自己的生日  
”叮～～“  
瞬间无语又害羞的我盯着弹开的门愣了一下，才试探性地摸进漆黑又宁静的屋子里

那么晚了，不在家吗？？  
她的房型跟自己的是一样的，虽然是第一次进来，开了灯，下意识的步向主卧

开了门却看到卷着膝 缩在床角的女孩，军绿色的t-shirt早已被汗水浸湿了一片，紧紧黏在本来就消瘦的后背，手机被随手扔在一旁，还未卸掉的妆容底下透着不自然的红晕

”星？！“  
拍了拍她的脸颊，却没能将双眸紧闭的人唤醒，只感受到指尖传来烫手的温度  
伸手摇了摇她的肩膀，意外发现她整个人都在颤抖

唉～还是发烧了～～  
皱着眉，到浴室里找了卸妆棉跟温热的毛巾

即使沾满卸妆水冰凉的卸妆棉触及她滚烫的脸颊，她也只是哼唧了几声没有醒来  
卸下原本鲜艳的口红，底下的唇惨白的吓人  
文星伊！！你气色都差成这样了，刚刚还硬撑着逗我玩，就为了不让我担心吗？？

扶起瘫软的身子靠在自己颈窝上，想将她湿透的衣服换掉，衣服才脱到一半，就感觉倚在肩上的头微微动了动，双眼就对上她那对布满星光却迷濛的眼睛

”欧腻？？又梦到你了吗？？“  
她低沉的声音跟身子一样软糯却诱人，让我身子不禁一颤，感受到自己逐渐加快的心跳  
我这是怎么了，也病了吗，这不是对一个朋友该有的感觉，好奇怪！！！

还没反应过来，一双滚烫的唇就贴了上来，对方小舌无所顾忌的撬开自己的齿贝，似乎觉得索取得不够，那双骨节分明的手扯着我睡衣的领子，俯身将我压在身下，燥热却灵巧的小舌退了出来，伴着重重的喘息声，缓缓地下移，像只贪婪的小兽，肆意地啃食自己细致的锁骨，在白嫩的肌肤上留下一道道耐人寻味的红

此时的我，脑子一片空白，只是轻轻搂着她，放任她在自己身上为所欲为，一丝理智像冰冷的铁锤，敲击着我的脑袋要我停下来，身子却忍不住的应和她的热情，将她向怀里圈得更紧，嘴里甚至还断断续续泄出抚媚的噎呜

“嗯.....哈～～“  
彻底抛去理智的我，双手探进她柔软的发丝，压着她的小脑袋，磨蹭着炽热的身子想讨要的更多，却赫然发现原本霸道横行的唇静了下来，不再四处点火，而唇的主人静静地趴在自己胸前，空气里只听得到她微微的呼吸

”星？！“  
压抑住在血管里乱窜的欲火，起身探了探小年下的额头，我哀怨的叹了一口气，帮她换下比方才更湿的衣服和内衣

换上干爽睡衣的小年下似乎没那么难受了，紧锁的眉头松了一点，但体温依旧烧的烫手

在柜子里东翻西找，只翻出了各种胃药，却没找到一片退烧药，瞥了一眼脸颊已烧得透红的小年下，不死心的我踱步到冰箱前想找退烧贴

嗯～吃货惠真送的冰箱就是高端  
打开冰箱的一瞬却着实让我傻眼  
满满一层的可乐，和另一层同样塞得饱满却叠放有序的烧酒，以及冰箱门边上各种保养品和香水，扫了一圈寻不到一丝食物的影子  
文星伊！！有你这样糟蹋自己的吗？你活该被疼死！！！  
气归气还是在冰箱翻翻找找，终于在一角挖出了退热贴  
大力地甩上冰箱门，又倒了一杯温水，才进去伺候房里不把命当命的小祖宗

顺手将水杯放在床头柜上，余光却扫到令我更火大的东西  
一大瓶安眠药和几罐空酒瓶  
轻轻摇了摇药罐，发现剩的居然不多，看来她依赖安眠药有很长一段时间了，自己却什么都不知道  
尽享受着藏在她玩笑底下的温柔与体贴，而自己一点关心都没回应，她也只是默默的，持续的用她的方式疼惜着我

想到这又是一股钻心的疼.......  
文星伊，你到底还藏了多少我不知道的......

给小年下贴上了退烧贴，松开了她紧拽着被单的手，反握在自己手心里  
像是极度没有安全感似的，小年下的手抓着我  
好紧～～  
深怕我溜走似的

心疼的用空余的手给她拨开黏在额前的碎发，躺在她身旁，静静的欣赏她的颜  
一切都那么熟悉，藏在底下的心意却如此的陌生  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
脑海里不停往前翻阅，却发现没有一个头  
可恶的我早已习惯她的存在，习惯转过身，身旁永远都有她  
那颗在众人面前闪耀的星星，却只把所有的温柔毫无保留的给了我，不求我的关注，也不奢望我的回应  
文星伊，你怎么可以把我变得那么像个坏人  
不！！我就是！！  
想起空荡荡的冰箱，酒瓶，安眠药，以及今晚隐忍的笑容  
我就是造就这一切的凶手，愚蠢的我却什么都没发现......

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“欧....欧腻？！”  
身旁不小的骚动促使我撑开沉重的眼皮，透过半眯的缝，看到眼前的她正紧张的拽着被子，还不时探头进去看着一身已经换过的衣服，若有所思的发愣  
慌张的小年下好可爱诶  
嘴角不经意地勾了勾，伸出一只手往年下的额头探了探  
呼～烧终于退了～～  
手假装不经意的下滑，搂着年下轻薄的肩膀将她圈进怀里，鼻子埋进小年下带有香味的发丝里衬了衬

“昂～好吵，再睡会儿嘛～～”

看似睡矇的我偷偷的眯着眼睛想看惊慌的她会有什么反应  
果然～～年下涨红着脸，将被子抱得更紧了，一只手抓着我环住她的手，糯糯的问  
”欧腻？！你...你怎么在这？？“

我没有说话，凑上前在她的小唇上啄了一口，眼睛直勾勾的盯着她看  
只见小年下躲避了我的眼神，迷茫地摸了自己的唇，顿了一下，又掐了掐他那没什么肉的脸颊  
”嘶～会痛呀？！“  
看着小年下的小爪靠近我的脸，狠狠地捏了一把

”IC~你干嘛呀！！！“  
我摸着我微红的脸颊肉瞪着她

”疑？！欧腻也会痛呀？？“  
”啊！！我知道了，原来我穿越啦！！这个世界真棒！！“  
小年下得意的鼻肌上升，一脸 看看我这智商 快夸我的表情  
似乎真以为自己穿越了，不管不顾地就扒过我的脸狂亲了好几下

等等，文星伊的智商原来那么低的吗，还是发个烧脑子不好使了？？  
大力的把黏在身上的挂件推开，弹了弹她的额头  
”你是烧傻了吧！！你没在做梦也没穿越！！！“

”呜～～“  
捂着额头，她满眼委屈地看着我，刚想说些什么，电话就响了

看着她接电话的表情从迷茫转到震惊，我的心也跟着紧张了起来

”欧腻！！！经纪人欧爸在楼下等了！！！“她说完就冲到衣柜前着急的换衣服

我还没反应过来又被扔过来的一团衣服蒙了一脸  
”欧腻，来不及了～先穿我的吧！！！！“

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

穿着她宽松的t-shirt和运动裤，矇矇的被她拉着冲进电梯里才稍微喘了口气

”今晚跟我去买菜吧～～“  
我盯着地板说道

”啊？？“  
抬头对上她一脸疑惑的眼神  
好可爱，今天的星怎么特别的奶

倾向前靠在她的耳边调皮地吹了口气说道  
”填满那个折磨你的冰箱“  
感觉她身子微微一颤，兴奋的我伸出一只手臂将她压在墙上用气音说道  
“还有.....  
以后换我走向你  
不准再默默守护，也不准瞒着我了！！”  
说完我拉着她的手朝后在门口等候多时的保母车跑

转过头，早晨的阳光洒在她的金发上，特别的耀眼  
星啊～这次换我当你的太阳，照亮你，温暖你，绝不放手

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

候机室里，辉人突然凑向我，盯着我脖子跟锁骨看  
”欧腻，你这怎么红红的？？  
是过敏了吗.......等等....喔莫喔莫！！！！“  
辉人惊讶的呜着嘴看着我，又顺着我怨恨的目光，望向挂着红晕低着头的文星伊  
色色的笑容逐渐在女孩的小脸蛋上绽放  
”欧腻～～“  
辉人转身摸了瓶遮瑕膏递给我，眼里有遮不住的雀跃

此时，惠真却扔过来一条药膏  
”辉人真笨，这一看就是被蚊子咬的呀～～  
欧腻这药膏很有效喔！！“  
惠珍还指了指手臂上被蚊子叮的包

我内心不知该欣慰还是.......

”哎呦～我们惠真 好单纯呀～～真乖！！“  
辉人又贴上去偷亲了几口，惠真却像早已习惯一样淡定的继续滑手机

余光扫到蹲在一旁偷笑的文星伊，气不过的我一脚就往她身上踹  
她边闪躲，边拿着不知何时从我手上接过来的遮瑕膏，慢慢的把我逼到墙角

”别动“  
啊～这动人的低音炮

我乖乖的站着，任由她细心的遮盖住暧昧的红痕，完事还偷亲了我一口

”欧腻，我爱你～～“  
尽管很小声，但我在她的眼眸里发现了闪亮亮的星星和挡不住的温柔  
语毕，她转身害羞的就要溜走

拉住她的手臂，轻声道  
”我也爱你，星～～“

笑着挽着她的手，坐到休息室里唯一的沙发上  
余光，撇到辉人正捂着惠真的眼睛，一脸津津有味地盯着我们，甚至还情不自禁的舔了舔嘴角......

【The End】


End file.
